In Your Defense
by BekahLeigh
Summary: Tom and Doug find themselves on the wrong side of the law. Hanhall Slash. Please R&R.


I own nothing but a healthy interest in boys who love boys and a sweet vintage pinup of Peter Deluise. Please don't sue me.

...

Tom shifted uncomfortably on the cold metal bench. He turned his head, glaring angrily at the man seated next to him. It was his fault that they were here in the first place. He had tried to explain that to the officers, but it hadn't done any good. Once they had realized that the men were the "kiddie cops", they had wasted no time in hauling them in. Tom suppressed an urge to punch his partner, and turned his gaze back to the steel bars in front of him

"Come on, Tommy. It's not like we haven't spent the night here before." Doug said, trying to lighten the tension between them.

"Yeah, for a case, never for real. Anyway, that's not the point, Doug. The point is you got me thrown in here because you couldn't play nice with some other guy, who wasn't even doing anything in the first place, and I'm pissed at you." Tom snapped in response.

"Excuse me! He was so doing something! He grabbed your ass right in front of me. He deserved what he got." Doug said defiantly.

"So? He was just playing around. It was a joke and you took it way too far." Tom argued back.

"Well, playing or not, no one gets to touch you like that except me. You're mine." Doug stated as he reaches out for the other man, only to have his hand slapped away.

"What? I am most certainly not 'yours'. I don't belong to you or anyone else." Tom said as he scooted even further away from Doug on the bench.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Doug mumbled apologetically, frowning with the words.

"You did too. You've always been possessive and jealous in any relationship you've ever had." Tom said, meeting Doug's frown with one of his own.

"I can't help it that I don't want other people feeling you up. You're with me, not them, so I think it's warranted." Doug snarled, eyes narrowing.

"You still didn't have to punch him." Tom glared at him.

"Okay, not only was he grabbing your ass right in front of me, but he was being a smart mouth little prick, so I taught him a lesson. Big deal." Doug threw his hands in the air, looking exasperated with the conversation.

"Um, yeah, Doug, it is a big deal seeing as how we're sitting in jail cell." Tom pointed out, rolling his eyes.

"And we'll be out of here as soon as Harry gets here with our bail. No big deal " Doug said with a sigh.

"There's no winning with you, is there?" Tom replied, raising an eyebrow .

"Nope. That's how awesome I am." Doug smirked at him and pulled him closer, draping an arm around his shoulders.

"Yeah, well, I'm still not happy with you." Tom grumbled, but he curled himself into Doug's side, seeking warmth. Did they really have to keep it so damn cold in here?

Soon, a few other men join their cell. One of them is obviously drunk, swaying on his feet, and yelling out obscene things to the attractive female officer seated across from the cell, quieting only when the young woman threatens to add a sexual harrassment charge to the public intoxication one hes already facing. There's one lying on the bench in the cell next to them , but he isn't talking, just staring up at the ceiling. Another guy eyes Tom up and down, grinning lewdly at him. Doug catches him looking and pulls Tom even closer to him, growling softly in his throat. Tom allows it, not really liking the way the man is looking at him. The guy takes the hint and after one last leering glance, he turns away.

Tom can feel himself starting to fade as exhaustion begins to wash over him. He leans more heavily on Doug, laying his head against the larger man's chest, struggling to keep his eyes open. Doug leaned down to place a gentle kiss on the top of his head. "Go to sleep babe, I got ya." he whispered as he wrapped his arms protectively around the younger man. Tom relaxed under the embrace and quickly surrendered himself to the darkness, dozing off almost instantly.

He slept for over an hour, before being startled awake by the sound of a door slamming nearby. He peered through the bars, hoping to see that Harry had finally arrived to bail them out. He was unpleasantly surprised to see that the door slammer was not Harry, but a very angry black man, dressed in a pair of pajama bottoms and a long tan trench coat. He sat up quickly, nudging Doug awake. "Doug, we're in deep shit. They called Fuller." he whispered as Doug straightened up beside him.

"Hanson, Penhall, just what the hell has gotten into you two. Do you think I have nothing better to do than come bail your asses out of jail, at four o'clock in the morning no less? What the hell happened?"

Tom stared at the floor, too embarrassed to respond. Seeing the expression on Tom's face, Doug stepped in and walked over to the bars to explain the situation to their commanding officer. "Well sir, you see, me and Tommy went out after work for a few drinks and some things were said and someone got a little too handsy and the next thing you know, I'm throwing punches. He really did have it coming though, he grabbed Tom's ass, right in front of me. I had to defend him, ya know. I'm sorry you had to come all the way down here. We called Harry to come get us out."

Captain Fuller shook his head slowly, his expression a mixture of annoyance and amusement. "Penhall, did you really think that they wouldn't call me. It's not every day that these guys get to drag my officers in for brawling in a bar. You have no idea just how much they are loving this." he stated as he gestured to the uniformed officers sitting at the desk. "You're just lucky that the captain of this precinct owes me a favor. He'll let you all go, so long as you promise never to go back to that bar again, and to pay the owner back for the damage you caused."

"No problem captain, I'll write him a check tomorrow if it'll get us out of here." Doug replied enthusiastically.

Fuller sighed as he waved over the guard, who unlocked the cell door, holding it open as Doug walked out, with Tom following close behind. Tom raised his eyes, glancing guiltily at his commanding officer.

"Sorry coach." he muttered before quickly returning his eyes to the floor.

"Don't worry about it guys, I probably would have done the same thing if someone had been feeling up my woman in public." Fuller said as the two men walked over to the desk to collect their things. He quickly realized his error when Tom's eyes suddenly shot up from the floor, giving him a slightly dirty look. "Uh...I meant...not that you're the woman...um...sorry Hanson." he stuttered out. Tom smiled a bit before returning his gaze to the floor.

Doug chuckled lightly as he recalled the reason for this whole mess. "So what are you gonna do with him?" he asked, gesturing to the man still caged in the cell next to the one they had just been housed in.

Fuller glanced over at the brooding man, shooting him a serious look before returning his attention to the two men. "Well, I might just let him sweat it out for a little while longer. He really should have known better."

Doug smiled at Fuller before wrapping an arm around Tom's waist. "Thanks cap." he said as they turned to leave. He wrapped his arm tighter around his partner as they passed by the holding cell, eyes locking with the angry man inside. He slid his hand down to grip Tom's ass as he waved to the now seething man. "Bye Dennis." he said as they walked through the doors, leaving behind their laughing captain and one very angry co-worker.

They collected the Mustang from the impound lot, driving home in relative silence as the sun began to rise in the sky. Tom went straight for the coffee pot when they got home, making a fresh pot. He leaned his hip against the counter while he waited for it to brew. When the machine finally beeped, he poured a large cup, gulping down the steaming hot beverage in a matter of seconds. Doug watched him in amusement and poured a cup for himself.

"I'm still mad at you, you know." Tom said after a few minutes, softening up a bit as he feels the caffeine begin to flow through his system.

"Really? You know, I was just trying to defend your honor." Doug replied with a smirk. He set his mug on the counter, walking over to stand in front of the smaller man.

"Yeah, by punching Booker in the jaw." Tom snorted, putting his empty cup on the counter beside him.

"You know I wouldn't do that for just anyone." Doug said, reaching up to stroke his partners cheek.

"Oh, I feel so special now." Tom said, rolling his eyes in amusment.

Doug doesn't answer, just leaned down to kiss him, running his tongue along his bottom lip. Tom parted his lips and Doug mapped out the familiar territory of his mouth, teasing him. He slid his hands down the lean body, gripping his hips tightly as he pulled him close.

Tom moaned into Doug's mouth and pressed against him. Doug smirked into the kiss and began to walk them back toward the bedroom without breaking the kiss. They kicked off their shoes along the way, trying not to trip each other. Doug finally breaks the kiss to push Tom down onto the bed gently. He takes in the sight of his lover, face flushed, panting, lips swollen.

He straddled Tom and resumed their kiss, hands stroking up and down Tom's sides, making him shiver in pleasure. Tom's fingers wound themselves in Doug's hair desperately as he bit his bottom lip sharply. Doug soothed the bite with a few swipes of his tongue, making Tom whimper in pleasure.

Doug leaned back up and tugged Tom's shirt over his head, fingers trailing down the smooth chest to a nipple, rubbing it lightly causing Tom to moan and arch into his touch. He kisseed a path down Tom's neck, leaving bite marks scattered here and there as he saw fit. He reached Tom's chest and took one of his hardened nipples into his mouth, flicking his tongue against it as he sucked. Tom cried out at the sensation, throwing his head back in bliss.

Doug felt Tom yanking on the hem of his shirt. He pulled back momentarily, pulling the garment over his head and throwing it across the room. He leaned in to bring his lips back to Tom's. Their pace is picking up and Doug unbuttoned and unzipped Tom's jeans, pulling them off and taking his boxers with them. He grasped Tom's hard cock in his hand and stroked slowly, brushing his thumb over the head, spreading the moisture that leaked from the tip.

Tom slammed his eyes shut and thrust his hips up into Doug's hand. Without warning, Doug pulled away from him all together. He leaned over to grab a condom and lube from their nightstand. He poured a generous amount onto his fingers and slowly pushed one into his lover. Tom hissed in pain and clencheed his hands in the sheets.

Doug kissed him tenderly as he thrust his finger into him as gently as he could. Soon he eased another finger into him, scissoring the digits. Tom relaxed his body and moaned loudly when Doug found his sweet spot. Doug added a third finger and continued thrusting harder into Tom. He pulled them out and rolled on the condom, rubbing more lube onto his cock.

He kissed Tom heatedly as he pushed into him, making him moan into the kiss and arch up against him. Tom wrapped his legs around Doug's waist and moaned his name like it was a prayer.

"Oh god, Faster, Doug. Fuck." Tom gasped, matching Doug with every thrust.

Doug growled in response and slapped Tom's hand away as he tried to stroke himself. "That's mine." he groaned, nipping Tom's earlobe lightly.

"Fuckin' touch me then." Tom panted as Doug sped up his thrusts and changed the angle, hitting his sweet spot every time.

"Cum for me Tommy." Doug moaned into his ear, wrapping his fingers around Tom's cock, stroking roughly, matching his rhythm.

"Oh, fuck. Doug, I'm almost there." Tom cried out, tensing as his orgasm hit him hard. He shuddered as he blew his load all over his lover's hand and stomach.

Watching Tom cum, his head thrown back, eyes shut, teeth buried in his lower lip, was all Doug needed to bring him to his own climax. His teeth sank into Tom's collar bone as his orgasm crashed over him in waves.

They panted softly, trying to regain their breath. Doug rolled off of his lover and threw the used condom into the trash, grabbing a towel from the floor to clean them both up. He pulled the covers over them as he laid back against the pillows. Tom curled into Doug's side, smiling when the larger man wrapped his arms around him and kissed the top of his head.

"Maybe I should get us thrown in jail more often if this is how we celebrate our release." Doug said laughingly.

"Not even funny." Tom replied, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend.

"I thought it was." Doug said, smirking lightly.

"Just go to sleep." Tom said, nipping lightly at Doug's neck.

Doug laughed once more before they both settled down to sleep for the better part of the day. Maybe defending Tom's 'honor' hadn't been all that bad after all.

...

Thanks for reading! Please review. Tell me it's good, tell me it sucks, just tell me something. I need the fix. Thanks!


End file.
